


so quaint

by ayebydan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: after a turn around the cemetery, buffy invites faith back to her house.





	so quaint

"Nice place. Nicer than I have ever been in for sure," Faith says smiling. It is the smile that makes Buffy feel uneasy and wonder if letting the other slayer into her home was really the best idea. The sunrise gives an odd glow across her bedroom and Buffy suddenly feels self-conscious about the state of her room and the childlike appearance of some of the corners. For her it is a reminder that she is human and of more innocent times but to Faith it no doubt looks pathetic and weak. 

"Come sit? I didn't bring you up for you to look at my old dolls."

"Really, Buff? I like your dolls. All silly and quaint."

"Shut up. Come kiss me. I know you want to," Buffy murmurs, trying and probably failing to sound sexy.

She just holds it together when Faith laughs at her, "You are so cute!"

Then Faith is on her with smothering hot kisses and fingers racing up and down Buffy's exposed flesh. With as much experience as she has Buffy does her best to return the favour but feels overwhelmed; like her skin is burning. They roll over the top of Buffy's duvet together, clawing at each other's flesh. Buffy's tank top is pulled down and with some effort she has Faith's top up over her chest. Feeling another woman's breasts is odd but amazing. Faith murmurs to her a lot but she can never make out the words but she can communicate in gaps when Faith bites at her neck, her breast, her hip bones. 

It is weird given what they are tasked with but Buffy feels the adrenaline anyway. Just when she thinks she might ask for even more Faith pulls away and kisses her forehead, "Sleep tight, Buff."

Then the window latch shudders and she is gone and Buffy can do nothing but come on her duvet and turn red in the cheeks. 

With Faith she is always on the back foot but somehow she is starting to like it.


End file.
